particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Forces of Selucia
The Armed Forces of Selucia (Selucian: Vires Armatae Seluciae) is the collective name for the military forces of Selucia. The Armed Forces of Selucia encompass the Selucian Army, the Selucian Navy and the Selucian Air Force. The two Consuls of Selucia jointly serve as the commanders-in-chief of the armed forces. The payment is considered fair and the soldiers get free health-care and free-housing as well as free food and reduced taxes. Additional every soldier receives and extra payment every 27th of December and an additional payment for a victory. While the extra payment after a victory depends on the peace treaty the sum on 27th of December is a half month payment. Because Selucian people are superstitious a once destroyed Legion will not be disposed anymore. Rather the remaining soldiers will be apportioned to newly founded Legions or replace those of other units. The number will not be given to a new unit anymore. The Empire has a bunch of allies and those allies have also their own units. But from time to time these allies impute some units under Selucian command. The Empire calls such units Foederati plus their nation names. It is common to back those units with Selucian Legions. Awards and medals *''Triumphus'' -- a major triumph march after a victory in a declared war. *''Ovatio'' -- a minor triumph march after a victory over an inferior enemy or an undeclared war. *''Corona Obsidionalis'' (Grass Crown) -- for commanders able to break out of a pocket. *''Corona Civica'' (Civic Crown ) -- for a soldier who saved a Selucian citizen's life. *''Corona Muralis'' (Mural Crown) -- for a soldier who was first over the city wall // the first who entered an enemy town during battle. *''Corona Vallaris'' (Wall Crown) -- for a soldier who was first over the barrack wall // the first who entered an enemy barrack during battle. *''Corona Navalis'' (Naval Crown) -- for capturing a tranport/supply ship or the sinking of a military vessel. *''Hasta Pura''-- for outstanding behaviour and acting on the battle field. *''Vexilla'' -- for brave fighting during a battle which influenced its course. *''Torques'' -- personal bravery and acting during battle. *''Armillae'' -- personal bravery and acting during battle. *''Phalerae'' -- personal bravery and acting during battle. Structure *Dictator - imperium maius :*Consuls - imperium consulare ::*''Minister Defensionis'' - Minister of Defence :::*''Summus Exercituum Praefectus'' - Field Marshal / Exercituum Praefectus - General of the Army (only in times of war) :::*''Summus Classis Praefectus'' - Fleet Admiral (only in times of war) :::*''Summus Classis Aëriae Praefectus'' - Marshal of the air force (only in times of war) Army Praetoriani Led by the Dux Praetorius (Lieutenant General of the Praetorian Guard), the Praetorian Guard has 10 Legions (Brigades) *Legio Praetoria I *Legio Praetoria II *Legio Praetoria III *Legio Praetoria IIII *Legio Praetoria V *Legio Praetoria VI *Legio Praetoria VII *Legio Praetoria VIII *Legio Praetoria IX *Legio Praetoria X Armored Brigades *Legio Armata CCVII Victrix *Legio Armata CCVIII Rapax *Legio Armata CCIX Vindex *Legio Armata CCX Gemina *Legio Armata CCXI Ferrata *Legio Armata CCXII Fulminata *Legio Armata CCXIII Pia Fidelis *Legio Armata CCXIIII Paterna *Legio Armata CCXV Antiqua *Legio Armata CCXVI Constans *Auxilia Tormentaria (missile brigades) Mechanized Brigades *Legio Cataphractaria LII Firma *Legio Cataphractaria LIII Gemina *Legio Cataphractaria LIIII Alaudae *Legio Cataphractaria LV Primigenis *Legio Cataphractaria LVI Calatiana *Legio Cataphractaria LVII Flavia *Legio Cataphractaria LVIII Hobrazica *Legio Cataphractaria LVIIII Fretensis *Legio Cataphractaria LX Augusta Infantry Brigades *Legio I Corganensis *Legio II Gemina *Legio III Ferrata *Legio IIII Fulminata *Legio V Pia Fidelis *Legio VI Victrix *Legio VII Firma *Legio VIII Rapax *Legio IX Pacis *Legio X Alaudae *Legio XI Fretensis *Legio XII Vindex *Legio XIII Gemina *Legio XIIII Oleriana *Legio XV Paterna *Legio XVI Certa *Legio XVII Pontica *Legio XIIX Flavia *Legio XVIIII Antiqua *Legio XX Fidelis Constans *Legio XXI Cassia *Legio XXII Barmica *Legio XXIII Primigenia *Legio XXIIII Pia Vindex *Legio XXV Cildanica *Legio XXVI Certa Constans *Legio XXVII Solaris *Legio XXIIX Fretensis *Legio XXVIIII Augusta *Legio XXX Firma *Legio XXXI Fulminata *Legio XXII Futualis Airborne Brigades *Legio Aëria CLXXX Sadariana *Legio Aëria CLXXXI Corganensis *Legio Aëria CLXXXII Calatiana Navy Praetorian Fleet The Praetorian Fleet, led by its Classis Praefectus, is the senior fleet of the Selucian navy, and is based at Assedo, Selucia's naval capital. *Classis Praetoria Assedonensis Pia Vindex :*1 Cruiser :*3 Destroyers :*2 Frigates :*5 Submarines The Fleet also includes a number of coastal combatants such as corvettes, patrol ships, mine warfare ships, light amphibious ships, and support and logistic ships. There are also naval aviation and coastal troops and naval infantry components. Olerian Fleet The Olerian Fleet is based in Leona. *Classis Leonas :*1 Destroyer :*1 Cruiser :*2 Frigates :*3 Submarines The Fleet also contains a small number of patrol and coastal protection ships, light amphibious ships, and support vessels. Sadarian Fleet The Sadarian Fleet is based in Argona. *Classis Argonensis :*2 Destroyers :*1 Cruiser :*2 Submarines The Fleet also includes a small number of corvettes, patrol ships, minehunters, light amphibious ships and support vessels. Air Force The air force is divided into Groups (coetus), which are further divided into wings (alae). There are 10 interceptor wings (alae insectatoriae), 6 close support wings (alae incursoriae), 4 scouting wings (alae speculatoriae), and 8 bomber wings (alae tormentariae). *Coetus SCA I :*Ala Insectatoria III :*Ala Insectatoria XI :*Ala Incursoria VI :*Ala Incursoria VIII :*Ala Tormentaria LXXII :*Ala Tormentaria LXXIIII :*Ala Tormentaria LXXVII *Coetus SCA IX :*Ala Insectatoria XX :*Ala Insectatoria XXIIII :*Ala Incursoria X :*Ala Speculatoria LXVI :*Ala Tormentaria LXXXII :*Ala Tormentaria LXXXVI *Coetus SCA XV :*Ala Insectatoria XXXIII :*Ala Insectatoria XXXIIII :*Ala Incursoria XII :*Ala Speculatoria LXVIII :*Ala Tormentaria LXXXVII *Coetus SCA XIIX :*Ala Insectatoria XXXVI :*Ala Insectatoria XXXVII :*Ala Incursoria XXXI :*Ala Speculatoria LXXI :*Ala Tormentaria LXXXIIX *Coetus SCA XXIIII :*Ala Insectatoria XLI :*Ala Insectatoria XLII :*Ala Incursoria XXXVII :*Ala Speculatoria LXXV :*Ala Tormentaria LII Equipment Category:Military